The Perfect Way to Wake Up
by amused-cat23
Summary: Crashing Waves outtake! Sexy time for Edward and Jasper! Rated M for said sexy time.


**Alrightie! I've tried some serious lemons, and decided that Jasper and Edward needed some sexy time. I'm writing this for my lovely readers and reviewers. You dearies never fail to talk me down from my imaginary ledge. I LOVE YOOOOU! Especially NaughtyKisses. Without you, there wouldn't be a story to write outtakes for! YOU ARE THE WIND BENEATH MY FIGURATIVE WINGS!**

**That's really weird… Sorry. **

**Anyhoo, this doesn't really take place at any particular time in the story other than pre separation. Some things may not exactly fit in with the rest of the story, so bear with me, please!**

Jasper's dreams were peaceful, mostly just the Texas landscape. I've never seen horses up close, so it was interesting to see the way they pawed at the ground, the way the sweat rolled down their neck after a run… They really are beautiful creatures. I grew up so sheltered, erecting an imaginary world for me to live in through books. It always changed, depending on what novels were my favorite or how I was feeling.

Jasper hummed and rolled over in his sleep. I wondered idly if he was going to wake up. He's beautiful when he sleeps, but I do enjoy his company. I enjoy our late night conversations. I also enjoy the special bonding time we spend together. I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear Jasper moan and chuckle.

"Edward, what a way to wake up."

My libido picks up when I hear his sultry voice, heavy with sleep. Jasper inhales deeply and turns to face me. A sleepy smile spreads across his face as he gazed at me.

"What are you thinkin about, darlin?"

"Mmmm, just you."

"Want me to keep you company?"

I nodded and scooted over to give him some space. Jasper heaved himself off his bed. He stood up and swayed a bit.

_Whoa… Vertigo…_

I giggled and he gave me a mock glare before sliding in bed next to me. He was on his side facing me. I reached out and held one of his hands. It was rough and calloused, but was still unbearably tender and soft. I wondered how it was possible as I stroked it with both my hands.

"I used to play guitar. I hafta say, I was damn good. Woulda been in a band if people wanted to be around me. *Sigh* I guess that's the life of a freak."

I tore my eyes from his beautiful hand and brought them to his even more beautiful aqua eyes. They glistened with heavy sadness, and I felt my heart ache for him. I also felt pretty angry at the people who ignored him. How could someone not see how wonderful Jasper is? How kind and caring? How… fucking sexy he is?

"Edward… What are you fe-"

I leaned forward and took his lips with mine. He was hesitant for a split second before reciprocating with equal enthusiasm. I felt his velvet tongue glide over my lips and I parted them to let him in. I met his tongue with my own and they slowly danced around one another. There was no other place I wanted to be than in Jasper. Which got me thinking…

I decided to kick it up a notch by threading my hands in his soft curls. One of my legs twined with his and I pulled him closer to me. I could feel his hard body on every part of mine. Every line and plane, muscle and tendon- it was all being pressed against me. I shivered as Jasper put one of his beautiful hands on my hip and the other went to cup my face. He started to roll his hip against me and I moaned in his mouth. Jasper followed with his own low growl and he parted from me.

"Darlin, do you know what you do to me? Fuck me, Edward…"

"Is that an offer?"

Jasper's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. I took the opportunity to lick in his mouth. Jasper's sweet breath washed over my face.

"You didn't answer my question, Jasper."

"I, um… Well… Damnit Edward! You know I wanna! It's just…"

"Just what?"

He looked down shyly and took one of my hands and began toying with my fingers.

"I've never done it… Ya know… With a guy."

He looked up at me through his lashes. He was so unbearable adorable that I used the hand he was playing with to cup his chin and kiss him tenderly.

"I've only gotten it, and never by choice. Technically, I think you are still a virgin if you don't orgasm. And I know, I haven't. Not with Emmett anyway."

_Why would he… THAT FUCKER! HE RAPED HIM!_

I stroked Jasper's face and looked him in the eye.

"You didn't know?"

Jasper's eyes were on fire. He had the look of a mother bear whose cub was threatened.

"I'll make him… wish… he wasn't… breathin… I'll… I'll"

Jasper was trembling with anger. I tried to still his movements.

"Jasper, please! Calm down. This isn't about that now. It's about us! Please, just focus on you and me!"

"I am! And that fucker will pay for what he did to you!"

"Jasper-"

"I'm going to make him… hurt… in so many… places…"

I knew trying to reason with him would be a wasted effort. So, I thought of every happy moment I had with him. Or as close to happy as I have ever been in here. I thought of our first kiss, holding him in my arms, kissing him late at night, doing wonderfully sinful things with him…

Soon, I was painfully hard and sending waves upon waves of lust to Jasper. His breath hitched slightly and he quirked an eyebrow at me. His trembling stopped, as did coherent thought. His eyes were on fire, but not with bloodlust. It was the lust that made me want to do so many bad things.

He attacked me first. I found myself on my back with all of his wonderful weight on top of me. My hands moved to his zipper. I needed to feel his skin on mine. And fast, or I might explode. I shoved his jumpsuit off his broad shoulders and he pulled his arms out and pushed it to his waist. He broke momentarily to sit up and straddle my lower half. He pulled me upright so he could unzip me. I lifted my arms and Jasper all but ripped my under shirt off. His lips dragged themselves from mine and traveled to my neck and collarbone. I groaned and Jasper picked his head up to give me a wicked grin. He pushed me back and stood up so he could yank my suit all the way off. When he stood, his own suit shimmied down his legs. He kicked it off before jumping back on me.

"Jasper, do you want to…?"

"No. I want you to make love to me. I want you to take control."

My dead heart swelled even more and I flipped him over so that I was on top. My mouth went to his neck and I kissed and sucked everywhere I could. I moved down his body, taking time to take his nipples in my mouth and blowing on them to make them harden. I licked along every line and muscled on his abdomen. When I reached the light trail of hair below his navel, I looked up his body to meet his eyes. Then, I yanked his underwear off without another thought. As soon as his hard cock sprang loose, I took him in my mouth.

"Fuck! Oh, Edward! Edwardedwardedward!"

He chanted my name like a prayer, and that only urged me to take him deeper. I thought only of making this the best experience Jasper ever had and slowly, oh so slowly, I took him down my throat. I suppressed every urge to gag, and soon, my nose was tickled by his short, curly hair. I came back up, licked the head, and went back down. Jasper squirmed under me, and almost against his will, he bucked in my mouth. He was already pretty deep in, so when he hit the back of my throat, I gagged. A flood of memories washed over me.

_I was on my knees in front of Emmett. He held me down by my shoulder with one hand while the other stroked himself._

"_You know what you're going to do now, fucker?"_

_He dug his nails into my neck. I screamed._

"_Yeah, that's right. Now answer me."_

"_I don't know… I-"_

_He dug again and I screamed even louder. I was foolish when I first came here. I was a shell shocked little bastard. Here I was, in prison for torturing and murdering my father, screaming like a little girl. _

"_ANSWER ME!"_

"_I'm going to give you a blow job!"_

"_That's right, baby boy. You are going to suck me good too, cuz if you don't, I'm going to cut that pretty little face of yours right off your head."_

_With that, he gripped both sides of my head and thrusted into my mouth._

"I'm so fuckin sorry Edward! I lost control! Oh God! I'm so sorry!"

I tried to catch my breath. I waved at him with my hand to signal that I was alright. After a few more gasps, I was able to stop coughing.

"It's alright Jasper. Just, please, try not to do that again."

"Edward, darlin, you don't have to!"

"But I want to."

With that, I took him back in my mouth to finish what I started. It only took two more deep throatings before I came hard in my mouth. I pumped his length slowly, making sure that I got everything. Jasper was reduced to whimpering.

"Was that okay?"

"Edward, I want you inside me. NOW."

I stroked his face before sliding three fingers in his mouth. Jasper eagerly licked and sucked each one, making sure that they were heavily lubricated. Then, I took a deep breath and prepared him for me.

I ran my index finger around his entrance slowly. Jasper started to squirm and gasp. Very slowly, so as not to hurt him, I eased my finger in. Jasper automatically tightened at the intrusion, and it took some coaxing for him to relax. When he did, I pumped the finger in and out of him. When he was used to one finger, I added another. He winced slightly, but urged me to continue. Very hesitantly, I added the third finger. It took him a few minutes to relax enough for me to start moving them. I crooked the fingers as I pumped them in him. On one of the pumps, Jasper's back arched and he moaned loudly.

"Oooohhhhhh… Do that again!"

So I did, earning the same reaction. I repeated the action, and when Jasper started to meet my pumps, I knew he was ready. I pulled my fingers out and spit in my hand. I stroked my painfully aroused cock and positioned myself in front of him.

"Are you ready?"

"Make love to me, darlin."

I pushed into him, past the tight ring of muscle until I was completely submerged inside him. His eyes got wide and his mouth became a perfect O. I touched his face.

"Look at me. Jasper, look into my eyes."

He did and he brought his hand up to his face and placed it over mine, interlocking our fingers together. I kept pushing into him, watching his face as I grazed his prostate time and time again.

I felt my stomach muscles tighten, and I knew I was close.

"Jasper, I want you to come first. Are you almost there?"

"Oh yes… Oh yes oh yes oh yes…"

"Good."

I wrapped my other hand around his dick and began to pump it slowly. His body stiffened, and I sped my hand up. With a few more thrusts, he came in long ribbons on his and my stomach. He tightened around me, and that's all it took for me to come inside him. I leaned down and touched my lips to his.

"Jasper, I love you."

"I love you, Edward."

**This is only my second time doing serious lemons. If you want to read the piece that popped my smut cherry, it's called "Danger in Everything." It's a StefanxDamonxElena fic for **_**Vampire Diaries**_**. **

**Once again, thank you, lovely readers, for encouraging me and helping me get through "The Sound of Crashing Waves." It will sadden me immensely when the story comes to an end. But if you want more Jasper loving, go on my profile and vote in the poll on whether or not I should write an outtake for Jasper and Garrett's relationship.**

**I love you, dearies!**

**Darkkite23=^..^=**


End file.
